


Virility

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bunny Girl, Costumes, Easter, F/M, Masturbation, Other, Rabbits, Reader-Insert, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: With spring comes the Spring Festival, and an appropriate costume for you to wear!  Everyone thinks you look good in it, especially Alfonse.





	Virility

**Author's Note:**

> **From the prompt: "What would Alfonse think of the Summoner dressing up for the Spring Festival with S!Camilla and S!Lucina?"**

Going from the heavy, white cloak to the form-fitting, colourful Spring Festival costume was quite a change.  You worried that you looked a little silly, though Camilla and Lucina were quick to shower you with compliments and coo over how adorably fetching you were.  

Alfonse shared this opinion but was far more troubled by it.  Up until now his imagination had to do much of the heavy lifting in providing him the idea of your body, but now things have overshot clarification and landed in the heart of fantasy territory.   

How is it that such a cute appearance brings out such salacious thoughts in his mind?  Somehow the frilly accents, pastel colours and bows on your costume only added to the lewdness rather than counteract it.  Even the fluffy, white bunny ears and tail inspire sin--Alfonse could picture the ears swaying as you ride his cock, the top of your low-cut leotard pulled down to let him suck on your nipples.  He’d tear holes in your stockings as he gripped at your ass, burying himself deeper to flood you completely with his come--

Making some vague excuse, he gave you one last look before leaving the festival area.  He knew Sharena would be upset at him for missing out on the egg hunt, but this couldn’t wait.  

Once he was in the privacy of his tent he breathed hard and paced back and forth for a few moments.  It’s so wrong, he scolded himself, thinking of you in such a way. You were the Summoner, a fellow member of the Order of Heroes and his dear friend.  How could he dare to use you to satisfy his lustful desires?

Extremely easily, as it turned out.  

He couldn’t be absent from the entire festival without drawing attention, so he knew he must be quick about this.  A hiss escaped him as he disrobed just enough to let him grasp his cock and start stroking it. 

He kept his eyes closed throughout, your name frantically uttered from his lips as a hybrid of affection and apology.  In his mind you were on your knees, unsure and nervous about having his cock in front of you. You slowly licked the very tip, curiously smacking your lips to taste the pre-come there before sucking on the whole head and swirling your tongue around it.  Eventually you managed to take all of him in and your nervousness melted away, your mouth sliding forward and back over him like he was the most delicious treat. 

Alfonse groaned and his brow knit together.  If only this was real. If only you really were lying beneath him, back arched and breasts bared for his adoring gaze as he buried himself inside your slick channel and felt you clench around him--

His climax was short but strong, a flash of lightning that seized his body and turned into a sticky mess on his hand.  He just barely bit back a moan and trembled from head to toe while his cock spurted the last of its release. 

_ It would look so much better if it were all over your chest… _

To Alfonse’s mild surprise he was still semi-hard, but he knew he would just have to wait until the evening to deal with this.  Right now he had to head back to the festival. He waited for his breathing to settle, then cleaned off his hand and got dressed again before heading out to rejoin the others.  

So focused was he on keeping you out of his thoughts that he didn’t notice you standing behind one of the other tents, your hands covering your mouth and eyes wide from what you just inadvertently heard.  

Now it was  _ your _ turn to steal away to your tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Spring Festival all year-round over at **[Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
